Jake Puckerman
Jacob "Jake" Puckerman is a character on Glee. He is Noah Puckerman's younger half-brother. Jake is taking his brother's place as the new bad boy in school, and Jake is also from Lima Heights. Jake starts a relationship with Kitty in Britney 2.0, but he ends up dumping her in The Break-Up. He also has a crush on Marley Rose. 'Jake Puckerman '''is portrayed by Jacob Artist. Season Four The New Rachel In this episode, Jake Puckerman auditions for New Directions, by introducing himself as "Jake". When Jake performs his audition song, ''Never Say Never, Mr. Schuester stops the performance early. Jake gets angry and lashes out because he worked hard on the song. When Mr. Schuester posts the callback list on the bulletin board, Jake looks for his name, but unfortunately, he's not on the list. Becoming angry, he ends up balling up the paper''. Towards the end of the episode, Mr. Schuester has a talk with Jake, and it is revealed that he is Puck's half-brother. Will tells Jake the reason why he cut his performance was because he knew the moment he finished the first verse that Jake was good and he should be in the Glee Club. Mr. Schuester persuades him to change his ways, but he refuses to, saying that he wouldn't change his ways for a Glee Club, and he's not like Puck. He says he won't get the chip off his back and he thinks that now Mr. Schuester knows he's Puck's half-brother, he wants Jake in the club. Jake is later shown watching the New Directions performance of ''Chasing Pavements, perhaps having second thoughts. This scene is similar to how Puck watches New Directions perform Don't Stop Believin' in the Pilot episode. Britney 2.0 In this episode, Jake is seen chatting with Tina in the hallways of McKinley, and as Marley passes by, he looks at her. Then, while Unique, Tina, and Marley perform Womanizer, he is seen helping other girls in the school, like helping a girl in the library, a girl with a science project, etc. Jake then tells Marley that they should "hang out sometime", and she quickly accepts. Meanwhile, after a huge breakdown with Brittany in the hallways, Mr. Schuester has a brief talk to Jake about joining Glee Club. However, once again, Jake refuses to, and Mr. Schuester compares him to Puck, saying how he changed throughout his years in Glee Club. Later on, Jake talks to Marley outside of the bleachers, and they sing a duet with each other, (You Drive Me) Crazy/Crazy and as the song ends, they almost share a kiss, but Marley backs out, and Jake asks if she's okay, giving Marley his leather jacket, then grabbing his guitar and leaving. At lunch, two jocks, Phil and Bobby, start to tease Marley's mom again, and Jake comes to her defense leading to a physical altercation. Mr. Schuester breaks up the altercation and pulls Jake into the choir room. We get a visit from Puck and the two have a brief conversation one-on-one. Puck eventually leaves, not before saying that he's his brother. Realizing that Puck might be right, Jake decides to join New Directions. Jake and Marley have a conversation with each other in the hallway, and it is revealed that Jake and Kitty are dating, which leaves Marley left in dismay. As Jake joins the club, he feels more overwhelmed by the looks of the members in the club, and sits down. Marley then asks Mr. Schue if she could perform one more Britney song and performs Everytime ''because she was upset about Jake and Kitty's new found relationship. Jake watches on with an upset face of regret and during the song, Jake serenades Kitty in the football fields as Marley watches from the bleachers. Makeover In this episode, Jake is seen briefly in the choir room first and he and the rest of New Directions talk about the setlist for Sectionals, as Will says he has an idea when he actually doesn't. Jake suggests they should be preparing for their upcoming competition. Jake is also seen sitting in the audience at the Senior Class Presidential Campaign where he is seen putting two arms around girls, again, indicating the fact that he's a ladies man. The Break-Up In this episode, Jake see's Marley signing for free lunch, which he has tickets for himself. He tells Marley that his mom works extra for his dance classes, and that his mom used to be a real estate agent, but now is the only black waitress at Lima country club where rich snobby old white people go. Jake and Kitty talk Marley into going to her club at Breadstix for 'The Rapture'. At Breadstix he apologizes to Marley for making her go to the club. Marley asks that since he's half jewish he'll probably go to heaven half speed. When Kitty has Dottie leave the room it's revealed that this is a prank for her and that it was Kitty's idea. Once Dottie's freaked, Jake tells Kitty that the prank was taken way to far, everyone leaves and Marley tells Jake she cannot believe he likes her. Later on Jake apologizes to Marley again about the prank, since she still doesn't get why he dates Kitty. He asks her what it's like to be on the outside because for him he was on the outside, since the black kids think he's "too white" and the white kids think he's "too black". He admits that Kitty is hot and she can be crazy but she likes him and when he's with her no one makes fun of him. When Kitty insults Marley and her mom, Jake tells her to quit or they're done, which he breaks up with her anyway. Kitty tells him Obama will lose and storms away only after giving him back his jacket. When Marley asks him to go with her to "Grease" auditions since she wants to be Sandy, he tells her he can't, but he'll see her at Glee club. The Role You Were Born to Play In this episode, at first, it is mentioned by Artie, Mercedes, Finn and Mike that Jake decided not to play as Danny Zuko for Grease. Meanwhile, Jake is shown to be jealous of the innocent flirting between Marley and Ryder, and gets teased by Kitty when he shows it. After that, he and Kitty performs ''Everybody Talks ''as an audition for the roles of Sandy Olsen and Danny Zuko. When the Marley, Ryder, Jake and Kitty compete to show who has the skills to be the leading roles of Grease, they all perform ''Born to Hand Jive ''with Mercedes and Mike, and it shows that Jake is jealous of seeing Marley and Ryder singing together, and when he and Marley does, it makes Kitty jealous. After, Finn, Mercedes, Artie and Mike confirm the roles for Grease, and Jake gets the role of Putzie. His facial expression, however, shows that he isn't fond of his role. Glease Although his role in this episode is brief, He is seen at the Auto Shop and says that he can't believe Ryder got the part over him. He performs ''Greased Lightning ''with Ryder, Sam, Joe, and Mike. Later on, he catches Marley and Ryder kissing backstage before their final performance for the Grease play, after seeing the kiss, he walks away looking dissapointed. He then performes with the cast in ''You're the One That I Want, but is only seen breifly because Tina imagines it being Mike instead of him. Dynamic Duets Jake asks Marley if she's doing the dressing up as superheros too, when she says no, he asks her to hang out on Friday. Before Marley can answer Ryder comes and tells him she already has plans with him, Jake and Ryder insult each other which leads them to almost get into a fight until Finn interferes with Tina and Becky. After Finn assigns Jake and Ryder partners to get over their differences, they try to compete to see whose more of a stud. They perform Superman, and mostly show their affections to Marley. Which leads to Jake punching Ryder, they get into a fight, and Finn and other New Direction members break it up. Finn takes them to the auditorium and gives them a new assignment to talk about there greatest fears. In the gym working out Jake gives Ryder a note saying it's his kryptonite. Ryder tells Jake to be a man and tell him to his face. Jake says he never felt that he fit in, never has and is constantly reminded of it, since he's half black, half white, and half Jewish. Ryder admits he had Jake tell him his kryptonite cause he doesn't know how to read. Later Jake tells Finn of Ryder's disability. Later at lunch Jake compliments something different about Ms. Rose. She admits she lost some weight, he says there's a difference. Ms. Rose admits to Jake that Marley talks about him all the time, he admits he blew his chance, but Ms. Rose says it's never too late. When Phil and Bobby make fun of Ms. Rose, Jake tell them to leave her alone. Phil and Bobby get a bunch of jocks together about to jump Jake, but Ryder and the rest of the superheroes come to help get the jocks to lay off him. Jake later calls Puck for advice on his situation with Marley and his new friendship with Ryder and how it might affect things if he goes after her. Puck tells him to play it cool, and play nice since he has the puckerman testosterone, and to not give up. Jake thanks him and smiles at Marley while she's walking to class. Jake eyes Marley from his locker, after Ryder cancels his plans with Marley to study due to his dyslexia, and Kitty tells her he canceled cause he wasn't interested and that she should do cartio, she says she's a different Marley, she walks up to Jake and plan a date. Thanksgiving Jake is partnered up with Puck for practice for sectionals. He later tells Ryder that he went on a date with Marley, and that if Ryder's not ok with it he'll not bother her again. Ryder assures him it's ok, but not to take the dance spot. When Mike tries to see who will be Brittany's dance partner Jake lets Ryder take it. Later Quinn see's him and Marley together, Kitty says he's trying to make her lose her virginity to him, which is a lie. Marley tells Jake she cant believe he isnt the one dancing, she tells him he's incredible. Jake tells him he can't due t his truce with Ryder, and begs her to let him alk her to lunch but Marley says she can't, and that she has practice. When Puck is talking to Jake Quinn tells Jake to stay away from Marley and that Relationships Kitty Wilde : Main article: Jake-Kitty Relationship The relationship is first seen in Britney 2.0, when Jake and Kitty reveal to Marley that they are in a relationship. Jake breaks up with her in The Break Up and Kitty blames it on Marley and says that he and Marley will regret it. In The Role You Were Born to Play, Kitty spots Jake looking at Ryder flirting with Marley and says that he is jealous but after making fun of Marley. They talk at the sign up sheet and Kitty says that she has the perfect song for "us" to sing. They sing Everybody Talks in order to get the roles of Sandy and Danny in the musical of Grease. In the callbacks for Born to Hand Jive, Kitty begins to get fiesty and at one point is taken of the stage by Jake after she tried to go after Marley. At the callback sheet, Jake and Kitty lose the roles of Sandy and Danny to Marley and Ryder. Jake getting the role of Putzie and Kitty getting Patty Simcox. Jake says that it didn't work out and Kitty says that he has been saying that a lot. Marley Rose Main article: Jake-Marley Relationship Songs Solos Season Four Shot0133.png|Never Say Never (The New Rachel)|link=Never Say Never Solos (In A Duet) Season Four Jake-puckerman.png|(You Drive Me) Crazy/Crazy (Marley) (Britney 2.0) Everybodytalks.JPG|Everybody Talks (Kitty) (The Role You Were Born to Play)|link=Everybody Talks Superman04x07.jpg|Superman (Ryder) (Dynamic Duets)|link=Superman Solos (In A Group Number) Trivia *Jake has problems controlling his temper (anger issues). *He prefers music that uses "actual instruments." (Britney 2.0) *He didn't go to his science class since they were dissecting a pig and he calls himself a kosher (Britney 2.0). *Jake's mother was a real estate agent, but became the only black waitress at the Lima Country Club after the job-recession. *He wears a leather jacket, plays guitar, and chases after girls, just like his half-brother. *Jake is the first confirmed bi-racial character to join New Directions (His mother is black, his father is white). *His phone number is 419-555-0176 (Dynamic Duets) Gallery Captura de pantalla 2012-08-29 a las 20.49.22.png tumblr_mbndwvCmOo1qzcnljo1_500.png Jakefdgsdfg.jpg images (1).jpg SoCute1.gif SoCute2.gif SoCute3.gif SoCute6.gif SoCute7.gif SoCute8.gif Jitty.gif M&J1.gif M&J.gif Jitty1.gif Jitty2.gif Jitty3.gif Tumblr_md7p4lNCrL1qja009o1_500.gif Tumblr_md8b5oYJPS1qh4lqio1_500.gif Jitty4.gif Jitty5.gif Jitty6.gif Kake.gif Sectionals2012.jpg Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.17.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.15.39 PM.png Jarley22.gif Jarley33.gif Jarley44.gif Jarley55.gif Jarley66.gif Jarley77.gif Jarley88.gif Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.13.51 PM.png Jake.JPG|Jake possibly after seeing Marley and/or Kitty? Jake2.png Jake3.png Jake singing.png Jake4.png Jake6.png Jake7.png Jake8.png Jake9.png JakeFlirt.png Everytime.gif Around_the_river_bend.gif Free scooter.gif JakeandNoah.JPG Jarley.jpg jake.png JakePuckerman.gif JakePuckerman1.gif Wtf.gif Womanizer.gif JakePuckerman&MarleyRose2.gif JakePuckerman&MarleyRose.gif JakePuckerman&MarleyRose3.gif JakePuckerman&MarleyRose4.gif tumblr_marjqtb0ZG1rgfeq0o2_500.gif 59ec144c142f11e2ac3122000a1fb77a 7.jpg JakePuck.JPG Jake Before Sectionals.PNG JakeyJake.png Jake looking depressed .gif Jake.png Jake-PortalS4.png Tumblr mdbb5iIvSm1qja009o6 250.gif Tumblr mdbb5iIvSm1qja009o5 250.gif Tumblr mdbb5iIvSm1qja009o4 250.gif Tumblr mdbb5iIvSm1qja009o2 250.gif Tumblr mdbb5iIvSm1qja009o1 250.gif Tumblr mda5mqERe61qfmrueo4 250.gif Tumblr mda5mqERe61qfmrueo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mdc6esQfds1qda3hho6 250.gif Jittyship.png Tumblr mdxa6k463w1qi3pz6.jpg tumblr_mdxaldtjQI1qi3pz6.jpg Tumblr mdxawhlk1w1qch0kpo6 250.gif Tumblr mdxawhlk1w1qch0kpo5 250.gif Tumblr mdxawhlk1w1qch0kpo4 250.gif Tumblr mdxawhlk1w1qch0kpo3 250.gif Tumblr mdxawhlk1w1qch0kpo2 250.gif Tumblr mdxawhlk1w1qch0kpo1 250.gif Tumblr mdxa1mld6m1qch0kpo1 500 (1).gif Tumblr mdxe970ixg1qhpoofo1 r1 500.gif Tumblr mdxe970ixg1qhpoofo2 r3 500.gif Tumblr mdxe970ixg1qhpoofo7 r1 500.gif Tumblr mdxe970ixg1qhpoofo8 r1 500.gif Tumblr mdxe970ixg1qhpoofo9 r1 500.gif Tumblr mdx911KJJS1r6y67yo1 500.gif Navigational Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Characters Category:New Directions Members